


Writing is Hard

by cheesecakestripper



Series: Supernatural Imagines/One Shots [1]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Supernatural - Freeform, supernatural imagines, supernatural one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesecakestripper/pseuds/cheesecakestripper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck Shurely was having a good evening writing about Sam and Dean Winchester's lives-that is, until his girlfirend gets bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Writing is Hard

**Author's Note:**

> (This is a kickstarter for my Imagines/One shots series. Sumbit a character and prompt below in the comments and I'll write it for you!)

Chuck Shurely was having a good evening writing about Sam and Dean Winchester's lives-that is, until his girlfirend gets bored. "Chuuuuuck!!" Jude moaned. "What, babe?" Chuck replied. "I'm boooored," she said. "Well let me finish writing this chapter and then we can have some fun," he winked. Jude rolled her eyes. She stood up and annouced, "I'm taking a shower. Care to join me?" "Not yet." Chuck absentmindedly replied. Jude huffed and stomped up the stairs to the bathroom. She ran a warm shower for herself. She was lathering up her body and an idea popped into her head. She smiled maliciously and she began to rub lower and lower. She moaned obnoxiously so Chuck would hear her.

Chuck heard a sound coming form upstairs. He looked up to the ceiling. There it was again. A moan of pleasure. "Damnit," he cursed himself. He scooted his chair back and swiftly walked up the stairs. As he neared the bathroom door, he could make out his name thorugh Jude's moaning. He felt himself becoming hard. He slowly creaked the door open to get a look. She was leaning back against the slower wall, pumping her fingers in and out. He groaned a little too loud and Jude turned and saw him watching her. She smirked as Chuck began to strip. He pushed back the curtain of the shower and attacked Jude with a hungry kiss. Chuck slowly lowered his hand to her wet heat. She moaned gracious. Chuck entered her with two fingers and began to pump them in and out of her. "Shit, Chuck, please just fuck me," she moaned. And with that, Chuck pinned her against the shower walls and lifted her off the ground. He positioned his hips and thrust home.

"Fuck, Jude, you're so fucking tight." Chuck grunted. His thrusts sped up as his climaxed built. "Chuck," she wimpered, "I'm so close...gonna come.." A few moments later her orgasm washed over her. That's all Chuck needed to push him over the edge. He came in white stripes on Jude's stomach. He then placed a chaste kiss on her lips as he put her down. She reached over and turned the water off. "Just so you know," Chuck began to say, "I love you more than I could ever love writing."

 


End file.
